


Смена настроения

by Elbbircs



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Pining, Romance, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Робби сказал Джеймсу найти себе пару, но не ожидал, что станет ревновать, когда тот последует его совету.





	Смена настроения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change of Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095326) by [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse). 

> Таймлайн 6-го сезона, AU после этого.
> 
> Бета: Silver Owl.

Робби Льюис не любил фильмы с субтитрами. Сплошное мучение даже при домашнем просмотре, а в кинотеатре и подавно: попытки следить за действием одним глазом, за текстом — другим неизменно заканчивались головной болью. К тому же фильм оказался ужасно скучным. Вечер было уже не спасти, и даже попкорн не мог ничего исправить.

Лора, конечно же, все поняла.

— Жалеешь, что пошел? — с грустью спросила она на выходе.

— Не то чтобы я жалел, — осторожно начал Робби, — но, признаюсь, такие фильмы не в моем вкусе.

— М-м... да, прости. Он оказался не так хорош, как я ожидала. Но, если верить рецензиям, завтрашний фильм будет просто отличным. Давай сходим?

Робби мысленно чертыхнулся, проклиная Оксфордский международный кинофестиваль и всех его участников. В голове крутилось: «Да я скорее выколю себе оба глаза», — и он судорожно подыскивал вежливый аналог этой фразы.

— А, м-м, в субботу? — так ничего не придумав, выдал он. — Рано утром я еду в гости к Лин и внуку...

— Робби Льюис, не надо врать. Во вторник ты говорил про следующие выходные.

— Про эти, разве нет? — Он наморщил лоб, пытаясь изобразить приступ склероза. — Ну хорошо, вернусь домой и проверю календарь на холодильнике.

— Прекрати, — со вздохом ответила Лора. — Я найду кого-нибудь, кому это интересно. — Она взяла его под руку и слегка встряхнула. — Ты же знаешь, что не обязан соглашаться абсолютно на все, что я предложу.

— Знаю, — сказал Робби.

— Тогда давай в следующий раз ты сам придумаешь, чем нам заниматься.

— Договорились, — с улыбкой согласился он.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Лора перевела взгляд на улицу. Внезапно на ее лице появилось удивление.

— Что там? — спросил Робби и посмотрел в ту же сторону. Неподалеку от кинотеатра стоял Джеймс.

— Надо же! Наверно, он был на том же фильме, что и мы.

Жаль, они не знали, что он тоже собирался пойти, подумал Робби, а то сели бы рядом. А потом до него дошло, что Джеймс пришел не один. Вообще-то, рядом с ним стоял мужчина — лет пятидесяти на вид, не меньше. Робби увидел, как мужчина наклоняется и шепчет Джеймсу что-то на ухо, а тот поворачивается к нему с улыбкой. Их лица все ближе, и, по-прежнему улыбаясь, Джеймс...

— Робби! — Голос Лоры заставил его очнуться. — Я не уверена...

— Да, нам нужно... Гм, — пробормотал Робби.

Ему захотелось оказаться как можно дальше от кинотеатра и от Джеймса с таинственным незнакомцем. Он шел, не оглядываясь.

***

— Так ты не знал?

Вопрос Лоры должен был застать его врасплох, ведь прозвучал он только на следующий день за ланчем в «Белом коне». Но Робби не пришлось ничего уточнять: все равно со вчерашнего вечера — с того самого момента, как они попрощались у порога ее дома, — он ни о чем другом не думал.

— Что Джеймсу нравятся мужчины? Пожалуй, я всегда подозревал, что у него... разносторонние интересы. Хотя, конечно, мы никогда это не обсуждали.

Ну, кроме того раза, и даже тогда речь шла о журналах для мужчин и шоколадных батончиках — не самый задушевный разговор на его памяти. Тем не менее Робби не врал Лоре: в глубине души он всегда это знал.

Так почему же он не спал полночи, думая об улыбке Джеймса — о его флирте с тем незнакомцем.

Лора смотрела сочувственно и в то же время слегка раздраженно.

— Робби, я... — начала она, но затем, не завершив фразы, покачала головой. — Не важно.

— Давай, говори! — Робби понимал, что бравадой пытается прикрыть беспокойство.

Лора поджала губы.

— Что ты можешь сказать о спутнике Джеймса?

Робби пожал плечами.

— Модник в хорошей одежде?

— Больше ничего?

— Он старше Джеймса на десять, может, двадцать лет. Не знал, что ему нравятся люди постарше.

Лора склонила голову.

— Правда не знал?

— Ну, насколько мне известно, до сих пор его привлекали только ровесницы. — Робби задумался, могут ли человеку нравиться разные «типажи» у разных полов. Он решил, что такое возможно.

Вздохнув, Лора ответила:

— Никак не могу привыкнуть, что такой умный детектив, как ты, теряет всю свою проницательность, стоит лишь коснуться его личной жизни.

— Моей личной жизни? А я-то тут при чем?

Лора лишь пристально на него посмотрела. Робби начал прокручивать в голове их разговор и внезапно понял, что она имела в виду.

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Думай, что говоришь! Только потому, что он встречается с кем-то постарше...

— Не _только поэтому_, поверь мне, — сказала Лора. — Ох, Робби, хочешь сказать, ты не видел, что он по уши в тебя влюблен?

Робби показалось, что у него вот-вот случится сердечный приступ. Какие там симптомы? Мозг, не желающий функционировать, — однозначно один из них.

— Безумие какое-то, — с трудом выдавил он.

— Вовсе нет. Почему, по-твоему, в прошлом году у нас так испортились отношения? Он не мог смириться с тем, что я все поняла.

— Хочешь сказать, что вы _говорили_ об этом? — запинаясь, пробормотал Робби.

— Не напрямую, — сказала Лора. — Ты же знаешь Джеймса. Я не хотела его смущать, но, боюсь, избежать этого не удалось. — Она махнула рукой. — Но это уже не важно: все течет, все меняется. У Джеймса новая влюбленность.

«Не такая уж и "новая", раз он нашел себе еще одну старую развалину», — подумал Робби.

— Не говори глупостей. Он бы не стал от меня такое скрывать. Он бы сказал, что... чувствует это.

«Влюблен, — услужливо подсказал мозг. — Она говорит, что Хэтэуэй был в тебя влюблен. А у тебя не хватает духу даже повторить это вслух».

— Неужели? Ты гетеросексуал, Робби. Он знал, что не может рассчитывать на взаимность.

— Все-то ты знаешь, — пробурчал Робби, отпивая из бокала.

— Понимаю, ты немного шокирован, — сказала Лора, вставая из-за стола, — но не надо ерничать.

— Прости, — он и правда сожалел о своих словах. — Но даже если ты не ошиблась, все уже в прошлом. В смысле, он нашел себе партнера. И это хорошо. Я рад за него. И желаю ему счастья.

Лора пристально на него посмотрела, а затем пригубила вина. Робби тоже поднял бокал, но, не донеся до губ, резким движением вернул его на место — у него тряслись руки. Лора притворилась, что ничего не заметила, но было понятно, что она видела.

«Проклятье! — подумал Робби. — Почему все так сложно?»

***

До самого понедельника Робби не прекращая думал о Джеймсе. А именно о том, каким счастливым тот выглядел, когда его друг наклонился, чтобы...

Да, Робби думал об их поцелуях. Все выходные об этом думал. А сейчас вспоминал отголоски утреннего сна, в котором Джеймс и тот мужчина собирались зайти гораздо дальше.

Робби не был профессиональным психологом, но даже он понимал: сны, в которых твой подчиненный трахает своего бойфренда, — серьезное препятствие для продуктивных рабочих отношений.

Эти размышления совершенно выбили Робби из колеи: на работу идти так не хотелось, что он приплелся туда с пятиминутным опозданием. Джеймс же, напротив, пришел вовремя и был возмутительно бодр.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — с улыбкой поздоровался он.

Робби попытался ответить и выдал какой-то рычащий звук, немного похожий на слово. Он остался собой доволен. Ему было сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме улыбки Джеймса. Робби не мог вспомнить, всегда ли тот так улыбался по утрам. А если нет, то что это значит?

Джеймс удивленно приподнял брови.

— Я закончил с предварительным отчетом по делу Хатчинсона, — сказал он уже без улыбки. — Как только вы просмотрите, я отправлю его Инносент.

— Отчет из лаборатории? — с трудом выдавил Льюис. Вот, ему удалось связать несколько слов — все не так плохо.

— Анализ крови Сингха? Еще нет, — ответил Джеймс. — Если до обеда они его не сделают, я им позвоню. Но, если хотите, могу прямо сейчас поддать им жару.

Робби покачал головой:

— Не надо.

— Сэр, с вами все в порядке? Вам... нехорошо?

Робби снова покачал головой:

— Все нормально. Как прошли твои выходные?

— Неплохо. Был на международном кинофестивале.

Как детектив Робби не мог упустить такой шанс.

— Лора вытащила меня на пятничный просмотр. Так себе фильм.

— Не стану спорить.

Робби поднял брови.

— И ты там был? Жаль, мы не знали, а то позвали бы с собой.

— Не хотел бы вам мешать, — с непроницаемым лицом ответил Джеймс.

— Да ладно! Мы с Лорой друзья. — Он помолчал. — Но, наверно, я зря решил, что ты был там один. Возможно, это мы бы тебе помешали.

Щеки Джеймса порозовели.

— Вы меня видели, — сказал он, нахмурившись. — Вы видели нас с Джереми.

Робби собрался что-то ответить, но тут же закрыл рот, поняв, что прокололся.

Тем временем Джеймс продолжал:

— Я не был уверен — видел, как вы уходили, но не знал... — он посмотрел на Робби с осуждением. — Могли бы и поздороваться.

Сначала Робби хотел все отрицать, но потом понял, что глупый вид и отвисшая челюсть уже выдали его с потрохами. Преступника бы из него не вышло.

— Боялся вам помешать. Ты ничего о нем не рассказывал.

— Мы не так давно встречаемся, — приподняв подбородок, ответил Джеймс. — Не надо думать, что я его стыжусь.

Вот оно — подтверждение. Ничего удивительного, учитывая, каким непринужденным казалось их общение. Робби почувствовал легкую дурноту.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — прохрипел он. — Так как вы познакомились?

Джеймс посмотрел на него, медленно моргая, и только потом ответил:

— Мы встретились на выездной лекции, посвященной Фоме Аквинскому. Он — профессор философии в колледже Всех Душ.

— Похоже, у вас немало общего, — сказал Робби. — Что ж, может, выберемся куда-нибудь все вместе? То есть вчетвером. Лора давно хотела сходить в новый ресторан тайской кухни.

Наклонив голову, Джеймс усмехнулся.

— Сэр, вы предлагаете двойное свидание? Как прогрессивно!

— Ладно, забудь, — проворчал Робби. Он повернулся к компьютеру и начал вводить пароль. Пальцы совсем не слушались.

Несколько минут они работали в полной тишине. А затем Джеймс тихо произнес:

— Простите меня.

Робби поднял голову, и Джеймс продолжил:

— Но вам правда не нужно мне ничего доказывать. Я в курсе, что вы поддерживаете однополые отношения.

— Дело не в этом, — возразил Робби, но, наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд Джеймса, признал: — Ладно, в этом — в какой-то мере.

Джеймс фыркнул.

— Но я... Я рад за тебя, Джеймс. И если у вас все серьезно, я хотел бы с ним познакомиться. — Неловко поерзав, Робби продолжил: — Но, возможно, ты думаешь, что твой старый наставник слишком глуп, чтобы поддержать беседу с профессором философии.

— Ничего подобного! — решительно возразил Джеймс. — Хорошо, я поговорю с ним и сообщу, когда мы свободны.

Робби кивнул. Он знал, что должен чувствовать облегчение: он справился с этим опасным разговором, ловко обойдя острые углы. Но на душе стало тяжело, и это странное чувство никуда не делось, даже когда они перешли на рабочие темы. Однако кое-что Робби для себя уяснил: Лора ошиблась. Никто не стал бы заменять его оксфордским профессором.

Эта мысль должна была его успокоить. Но стало только хуже.

***

На следующий день Джеймс сообщил, что они с Джереми свободны в пятницу. Робби поговорил с Лорой и зарезервировал столик в ресторане. Всю неделю он старательно избегал мыслей о предстоящем свидании, но, по всей видимости, полностью избавиться от них не смог: они засели где-то на подкорке и пробрались в его сны.

В них он видел радостных Джеймса и Джереми, лежащих в обнимку на диване поздним вечером или катающихся на лодке ясным летним днем. Эти сны должны были его радовать, но почему-то только выбивали из колеи. А затем улыбки и объятия сменились поцелуями.

В четверг Робби снова приснился Джеймс, но в этот раз один: он лежал, разметавшись на кровати, и был полностью обнажен. Как это иногда бывает, Робби крепко спал, но в то же время понимал, что все нереально. Он никогда не видел Джеймса без рубашки, не говоря уже о большем, и ему было интересно, насколько его фантазии близки к реальности. Эта мысль промелькнула где-то на краю сознания, но в тот самый момент Джеймс выгнул спину и сжал в руке член. Робби хотел переключить свое внимание на что-то другое, но так как это было... гм... центром действия, игнорировать происходящее не получалось. Член был приличного размера — хотя Робби не часто удавалось заняться подобными сравнениями, — а потемневшая от прилившей крови головка резко контрастировала с бледными пальцами Джеймса.

Прилагая огромные усилия, Робби перевел взгляд выше и ошеломленно замер. Джеймс смотрел, не отрываясь, и весь будто светился от радости. Таким он его еще не видел. Напряженные мышцы шеи, вспыхнувшие щеки — боже, каким же красивым он был.

А затем Джеймс откинул голову назад и простонал:

— Робби...

И он проснулся, задыхаясь так, будто только что пробежал не меньше мили.

***

Робби понадобилось целых десять минут, чтобы решить, что Джереми Уиттард ему не нравится.

Еще столько же ушло на то, чтобы признать: его неприязнь совершенно безосновательна. Уиттард не был ни аристократом, ни снобом. Его отец был шахтером из Йоркшира, а сам он преподавал юридическую этику — предмет, в котором Робби немного разбирался. Уиттард обучал будущих юристов, а также успел объездить всю страну с семинарами для копов. Кроме того, он любил ритм-энд-блюз. Да, он был гораздо старше Джеймса — в этом году ему исполнилось пятьдесят, — но оставался в отличной форме. Он обладал мощной харизмой, мог легко поддержать любой разговор и явно высоко ценил мнение Джеймса. Казалось, у этого человека просто не было недостатков.

Одновременно с этим Робби понимал, что сам производит ровно противоположное впечатление. Он отмалчивался и почти не ел, хоть и любил тайский карри, а увидев, что Джереми обнял Джеймса за плечи, уставился на него так, что если мог бы — прожег дыру. Робби прекрасно понимал, что похож на гомофобного придурка и что его поступки лишены всякой логики, но не мог ничего с этим поделать. Ему было невыносимо даже думать о том, что Джеймс и этот Прекрасный Профессор — пара. Что они целуются и обнимаются. Что именно Джереми делает Джеймса счастливым, что он знает, как тот на самом деле выглядит, когда...

«Вот черт!» — При этой мысли Робби поперхнулся рисом.

— Господи! — воскликнула Лора и постучала по его спине. Робби откашлялся в салфетку, радуясь, что теперь есть, на что списать покрасневшие щеки. — Робби, ты в порядке?

— Да, прости. Думаю, у меня просто нет аппетита.

Робби глянул на Джереми и увидел, как тот убирает руку с плеча Джеймса. Робби перевел взгляд на Джеймса, и у него упало сердце: тот смотрел на него с разочарованием, болью и смятением, как если бы не мог поверить своим глазам.

И это привело Робби в чувство. Какие бы мысли ни крутились в его голове, он не имел никакого права так поступать с Джеймсом. Повернувшись к Джереми, Робби сказал:

— Полагаю, нашим юным констеблям не помешает послушать, что вы думаете об этической стороне работы современного полицейского. Как думаете, в вашем расписании найдется для нас место?

Джереми улыбнулся:

— Уверен, что найдется. Если хотите, мой помощник свяжется с вами в понедельник.

— Отлично! А теперь нам нужно обсудить одну серьезную проблему. — Увидев, как улыбка сползает с лица Джереми, он тут же продолжил: — Вы утверждаете, что «I Heard it Through the Grapevine» в исполнении Глэдис Найт лучше версии Марвина Гэя...

— О, вы сами напросились, — качая головой, рассмеялся Джереми.

Робби глянул на Джеймса — тот нерешительно ему улыбнулся. И только эта улыбка помогла ему кое-как продержаться до конца ужина.

***

Час спустя, попрощавшись с Джеймсом и Джереми, они с Лорой неторопливо шли к стоянке.

— Робби... — неуверенно начала Лора.

— М-м-м? — отстраненно откликнулся он, погруженный в грустные мысли. Стоило перестать себя контролировать, они снова им завладели.

— Вы с Джеймсом когда-либо?..

Только пять шагов спустя Робби понял, что Лора говорит с ним, а поняв, резко затормозил.

— Когда-либо — что?

Лора посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

— Между вами что-то было? — Она подняла руку в защитном жесте. — Не хочешь отвечать — просто скажи, и я не стану лезть не в свое дело.

Робби смотрел на нее во все глаза.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Ничего не было.

— Просто первую половину вечера ты вполне убедительно отыгрывал роль ревнивого бывшего.

Робби уставился на нее. Кажется, в последнее время он только этим и занимался. Это раздражало.

— Сначала я подумала, что ты заигрался в заботливого отца, но потом все стало выглядеть чем-то большим. — Она приподняла бровь. — Здесь что-то большее?

В голове Робби промелькнуло не меньше дюжины ответов, но в конце концов он решил остановиться на правде.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он и зашагал прочь. Лора придержала его за руку.

— А ты бы этого хотел? Хотел с ним встречаться? — тихо спросила она.

Робби проводил взглядом пару прохожих.

— Неделю назад я бы ответил, что нет, — пробормотал он.

Нахмурившись, Лора посмотрела на него.

— Значит, это что-то новое.

— Проклятье, я только об этом и думаю, — выдохнул Робби. — Как только ты рассказала мне о его чувствах, я… ну… У меня такое чувство, что я помешался. Как еще объяснить, что я дожил до пятидесяти восьми, не зная, что мне могут нравиться парни?

— Быть может, ты просто разборчивый? — сказала Лора. — Очень привередливый. Потребовалось время, чтобы ты нашел кого-то себе под стать.

— Мы совершенно друг другу не подходим, — фыркнул Робби. — Он умник, интеллектуал, а я обычный работяга, набравшийся опыта. Он так молод, что годится мне в сыновья, а я достаточно стар, чтобы спать на ортопедическом матрасе. Абсурд какой-то!

Лора улыбнулась.

— По опыту, абсурдные, на первый взгляд, отношения часто становятся самыми удачными, — сказала она, а затем со вздохом продолжила: — Что ж, спасибо за приятный вечер. Пожалуй, я прогуляюсь. Увидимся в понедельник?

Робби почувствовал прилив раскаяния — не так она должна была об этом узнать, если вообще должна была.

— Лора... Я не хотел... — Он опустил плечи. — Прости меня.

Она покачала головой:

— Робби, мне уже не раз приходило в голову, что, будь у нас шанс, мы бы уже давно были вместе. Но наша дружба важнее всего остального. — Она поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку. — Это не помешательство. Так бывает: чувства нахлынут — и ты стоишь будто громом пораженный.

— Ага, — выдавил из себя Робби. — Но я не ожидал, что этот гром поразит меня так сильно.

— Спокойной ночи, — со смешком ответила Лора.

— Спокойной ночи, солнце.

Робби плохо помнил, как добрался до дома, но хорошо помнил, где хранится его лучший виски. По всему выходило, что он втрескался в Джеймса как раз в тот самый момент, когда Джеймс втрескался в кого-то другого. Что теперь со всем этим делать, Робби не знал. Он сидел в темноте и пил уже второй бокал виски, когда раздался резкий стук в дверь.

Открыв, он увидел Джеймса — растрепанного, с диким взглядом. На нем не было галстука, а пуговицы — одна в середине, одна внизу — были расстегнуты.

— Джереми со мной порвал, — выпалил он, протискиваясь внутрь. — Думал, вам будет интересно.

Казалось, эти слова должны были обрадовать Робби, но он лишь подумал: «Я прикончу этого ублюдка!»

— Хочешь, пойду ему врежу?

Джеймс нервно гоготнул.

— Нет уж. Он сказал, что между вами и мной еще не все кончено, а он не любит быть третьим лишним.

Робби снова мысленно прокрутил в голове симптомы сердечного приступа.

— И что ты на это ответил?

— Сказал, что это глупости, что вы — обычный гетеросексуальный мужчина, который не привык видеть двух мужчин вместе...

— Благодарю покорно, — проворчал Робби.

— ...и что между нами ничего не было и нет. — Джеймс попытался пригладить волосы, но только еще больше их взъерошил; теперь они напоминали птичье гнездо. — А он ответил, что взгляды, которые вы на меня бросали, говорят об обратном.

— Джеймс...

Тот сделал два шага вперед — и оказался совсем рядом.

— Вы хотели, чтобы я нашел себе партнера, — склонившись над Робби, проговорил он. — И я нашел. Чем он вам не угодил? Тем, что он — мужчина?

— Не в этом дело, — севшим голосом ответил Робби.

— А в чем тогда? — не отступал Джеймс, практически переходя на крик.

— Он не я! — рявкнул Робби. — Ясно? Я хотел, чтобы это был я.

Джеймс в шоке уставился на него.

— Вы... — прошептал он. — Но вы...

Робби покачал головой, признавая поражение.

— Прости меня. Я понимаю, что ты сейчас с Джереми, и я не буду тебе мешать. Дай мне с ним поговорить, я смогу все...

Джеймс обхватил лицо Робби дрожащими руками.

— ...исправить, — слабеющим голосом закончил он.

— Повтори это снова, — хрипло потребовал Джеймс. — Пожалуйста.

— Я хотел, чтобы это был я, — выдохнул Робби. — Я хотел...

Джеймс прижался к его губам своими, и Робби вскоре узнал, что реальность лучше любого сна.

***

— У тебя веснушки, — пробормотал Робби, покрывая поцелуями грудь Джеймса; тот зарылся пальцами в его волосы.

— Ты удивлен?

— М-м-м, — отозвался Робби, задевая губами сосок. Джеймс резко выдохнул, выгибая спину. — Нравится? — И он повторил то же кончиком языка.

Хоть что-то было привычным: тут и женщины, и мужчины реагировали одинаково. Кто-то был более чувствителен, кто-то менее, и похоже, Джеймс относился к первой группе.

— До сих пор мне нравилось абсолютно все, — хрипло отозвался Джеймс.

Широко улыбаясь, Робби очертил пальцами его ребра, прошелся по напряженному животу. Джеймс оказался не таким худым, как он ожидал, но это было хорошо — ему так больше нравилось.

— Рад это слышать, — пробормотал он.

Дернув бедрами, Джеймс добавил:

— Но _прелюдию_ стоило бы сократить.

— Что-то ты раскомандовался, — приподнявшись на локте, прокомментировал Робби. — Тебе повезло, что я неравнодушен к требовательным парням, покрытым веснушками.

Джеймс посмотрел на него, и взгляд его был полон такой безграничной радости, что у Робби перехватило дыхание. Джеймс потянулся к его щеке, и Робби встретил это движение, прислонившись к его ладони и целуя ее. Своей рукой он провел по груди Джеймса до живота, а затем еще ниже.

— Робби, — простонал Джеймс, непроизвольно выгибаясь.

Это было красиво: Джеймс все больше возбуждался и терял контроль. Робби не мог отвести от него взгляда, и в какой-то момент осознал, что, возможно — всего лишь возможно, — они с Джеймсом Хэтэуэем действительно идеально друг другу подходят.


End file.
